


Cat Got Your Tongue

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5748049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien causes another akuma to take over a familiar artist. Takes place after "Kung Food".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Got Your Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> based on this post: http://dannybird22.tumblr.com/post/137418757631/imagine-theo-noticing-marinette-and-becoming  
> and thank you so much to FudgingPastry for all your help with the akuma villian, I really appreciate it!!

As Cheng Shifu and Marinette smile for the cameras after their win, Adrien can't help but smile, too. They're both so happy and proud, Marinette's large grin dazzling under the bright lights. He jumps a bit when Theo, the cameraman, speaks quietly, having almost completely forgotten he was there.

"She seems nice. I'm glad her uncle won."

Adrien smiles and nods, the host of the show smiling for the camera as he talks about Marinette's uncle winning the contest. Marinette stands at Cheng Shifu's side with a smile, not looking half as nervous in front of the camera as he thought she'd look.

"She isn't dating anyone, is she? I was hoping I could ask her out."

Adrien bristles at the off-handed comment, his mind screaming 'absolutely not' as he frowns, not turning back toward Theo as he replies. "She has a boyfriend."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that about your girlfriend, I didn't know she was taken."

Adrien swallows, feeling his cheeks, ears, and back of his neck grow warm with a sudden blush. "No, no, we're just friends. She's not my girlfriend," he amends, swallowing as he looks to see if Theo believes him. He looks confused, eyebrow raised before he asks. "Well, who is she dating, then?"

In his panic, Adrien spits out the first name that comes to mind.

"Chat Noir."

Both of Theo's eyebrows rise, studying Adrien silently while Adrien silently berates himself. Why did he say that? Why was he acting like this? Just the thought of anyone with his Princess made him defensive and annoyed. He felt foolish but was glad when Theo seemed to drop the subject, both of them turning their attention back to the host, who was wrapping up the show. Until Theo spoke again, pulling Adrien's focus back to the artist.

"So if Chat Noir's with Marinette.. he's not dating Ladybug? So she's single??" His voice steadily got more excited, Adrien's frame going rigid when he realized his mistake. He knew Theo had a crush on his Lady, why did he have to open his big mouth? He was panicking again, remembering when he had caused the artist to turn into Copycat because he'd said he was dating Ladybug. He thought about keeping his mouth shut, not saying anything, but the thought of anyone with his Lady made him stick his foot even further in his mouth.

"Actually, I'm dating Ladybug."

He wanted to smack himself. Why was he doing this?? He was digging his own grave but it was too late. He turned to look at Theo's expression over his shoulder, his expression even more incredulous then it had been before.

"You're dating Ladybug."

Adrien winced a bit but nodded, knowing an akuma would probably take over the artist again because of his big mouth. Why couldn't he keep his stupid mouth shut?

Theo was silent the rest of shooting, leaving as soon as the director called for the end of filming. He watched him go, trying to call him back but the artist ignored him, shuffling out of the room quickly. Adrien groaned, running his hands through his hair before putting a hand over his face.

"Plagg, what did I just _do_?"

But before the kwami could reply Adrien heard footsteps, turning to find Marinette grinning from ear to ear, stopping in front of him and speaking excitedly. "Adrien, he named his soup after me! You were right, he doesn't hate me! I'm so glad he won, now his soup will be even more famous!" She pauses mid-rant, face taking on a more concerned expression. "Adrien, are you alright?"

"Fine! I'm fine, Marinette, why would you ask?" He winces inwardly, knowing the answer was a bit too loud, too quick. "Just happy that your uncle won," he grins, hoping his smile doesn't look as forced as it feels. She studies his face a couple seconds, opening her mouth to speak again before her uncle steps up, setting his hand on her shoulder and asking if the two teens are ready to go. She agrees, looking back to Adrien skeptically before they all head back out to the car.

-

Chat Noir hopped from rooftop to rooftop, knowing exactly who the akuma terrorizing the city was as he made his way closer. He had known lying to Theo was a bad idea when he'd done it but he still didn't want him even trying to flirt with his Princess or his Lady. He couldn't allow it. It was his fault that Theo was taken over by Hawkmoth's akuma again, and he would do everything in his power to save his city and protect the people in it.

He finally spotted Theo as he got closer to the Seine, wincing as a large microphone threw his voice across the city at high volume. His heightened hearing would make this difficult, but he continued getting closer, yelling as loud as he could to get his attention away from a few unlucky citizens who had caught the akumatized artist's eye. "Hey, bigmouth! Over here!" he yelled, waving his hands. The artist finally turned toward the masked hero, face growing dark with a scowl.

"My name is Reverberator, and you should learn to be quiet, Chat Noir!" he growled, voice loud despite being at least 30 feet away. Chat winced again, the villian's voice ringing in his ears painfully. He opened his mouth to reply but found that he couldn't speak, no matter how hard he tried. His hand went to his throat, glaring up at Reverberator as the villian laughed.

"What's the matter, Chat Noir? Cat got your tongue?" Chat couldn't help but frown. That pun wasn't even good.

Before Chat could even try to respond a flash of red at the edge of his vision caught his eye, grinning as he turned to find his Lady swing onto a nearby rooftop, glaring at Reverberator before turning to check on Chat. "Chat Noir! Are you alright?"

Chat opened his mouth to reply before remembering that he couldn't speak, frowning as he tried to tell her what had happened without the use of his voice. He pointed to his neck, making a cutting motion before pointing to the villian. She frowned, looking confused before Reverberator's voice rang out again, drawing their attention back to the villian.

"Well, if it isn't the infamous Ladybug! Where have you been, chérie? Out with your model boyfriend?" he snapped, Ladybug frowning, obviously taken aback. She turned toward Chat, about to ask what the villian was talking about before the loudest noise of all ripped through the air, Chat and Ladybug both grimacing as they slapped their hands over their ears.

"Chat! We need to get him out of the city! He'll destroy everything if he stays here!" Ladybug yelled as Reverberator let out an ear-splitting blast of sound, the soundwave shaking the ground and breaking the road into jagged pieces. Chat nodded in reply, jumping up toward the rooftops to get the villian's attention before running toward the edge of the city, his Lady at his side as they dodged the Reverberator's soundwaves.

"Chat, what was he talking about earlier? About me dating someone?"

Chat felt his face color slightly under his mask, shrugging his shoulders as best he could as they ran from rooftop to rooftop, leading the Reverberator out of the city. The heroes jumped and dodged the artist's attacks, soon coming to a small clearing. They both jumped down to the ground, Chat trying to hide his discomfort as the sound from Reverberator got louder the closer he got, soon stopping about half a block away.

Ladybug turned toward Chat as Reverberator slowly got closer, muscles tensed as she waited for an attack. "Any idea where the akuma could be?"

Chat eyed the Reverberator, eyes landing on his mic before pointing toward it, Ladybug turning to look it over before giving a firm nod.

"Alright. Let's do this."

-

"Miraculous Ladybug!"

Ladybug's cleansing light flew across the city, fixing everything the Reverberator had broken. Theo lay on the ground, obviously confused and exhausted. Chat Noir turned to his Lady, grinning as he held his fist out for their usual bump, their knuckles connecting with matching grins before Ladybug turned to face him, hands on hips.

"Alright, Chat Noir. What was Reverberator talking about earlier? About my 'model boyfriend'?"

Chat's smile turned sheepish, trying not to look too suspicious as he shifted slightly. "I have no idea, my lady."

Ladybug raised an eyebrow, looking completely unconvinced. His shoulders hunched a bit as he grinned before his ring started beeping, relieved at the perfect timing.

"Sorry, my lady, but I must bid you adieu!" he called, running before expanding his staff, vaulting up onto the nearest rooftop as his Lady called after him. He grinned, giving her a two-fingered salute with a grin before landing on the roof and running back toward home.

The next day Adrien entered the classroom a couple minutes before the bell rang with Nino chatting happily beside him. They both sat down at their desk at the front of the room, Alya soon storming in with a grin, Marinette trailing behind her. Adrien sent them both a smile, surprised when Alya stopped right in front of their table.

"Guys! Did you hear about the akuma attack yesterday?"

"Yeah! Wasn't it that same guy who ended up turning into Copycat a while back?" Nino asked, Alya nodding her head and continued talking about yesterday's attack as she scrolled around on her phone before turning the screen toward the both of them, both boys crowding together to look over the screen.

They watched as Ladybug and Chat Noir jumped from rooftop to rooftop, the Reverberator following close behind, blasting soundwaves after them. The video was a bit short, only showing the fight in the city. As soon as the video ended Alya took her phone back, scrolling again with a grin.

"But that's not even the best part! I found out why Theo was taken over by an akuma!" she grinned eagerly, turning the phone back toward the boys before starting up another video. Theo stood in front of a shop, looking a bit sheepish as Alya's voice came through the speakers.

"Hello, Ladybloggers! Alya coming at you live with an exclusive interview with our latest akuma victim. Theo, thank you so much for speaking to me."

"It's no problem, miss."

"So, could you please explain to me what happened? What caused you to be taken over by Hawkmoth's akuma?"

Theo looked down, shifting a bit before meeting Alya's gaze offscreen. "I'm currently working part-time in television, and while I was working I heard that a couple of people I was interested in were both already in a relationship."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Would it be too much to ask who those people are?"

Theo looked down again, obviously embarrassed before looking to Alya again. "Ladybug and Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

Marinette scrambled closer, face red and eyes wide in surprise as she hurried to stand beside Adrien, eyes glued to the screen of Alya's smartphone. Adrien felt his face color slightly, still feeling foolish for having lied to Theo.

The interview continued, Marinette completely focused on the screen. As the interview drew to a close, Alya asked one last question that made Adrien's heartbeat quicken. "So, could you tell us who the miraculous Ladybug is currently dating?"

"I was told she's dating Adrien Agreste."

Adrien swallowed, face coloring as the room seemed to go silent instantly, Adrien able to feel at least three sets of eyes boring into him.

"You heard it here, folks! Rumor has it that our favorite bug-themed hero is dating none other then Paris's favorite young model, Adrien Agreste! I'll have more information as soon as I can. For now, Alya out!"

Adrien continued staring at Alya's smartphone even though the video had ended. He could feel his friend's eyes on him, the whole classroom seeming deathly silent before Adrien looked toward his friends.

Nino's eyes were wide, both eyebrows high on his forehead. Alya wore a smug look, making him even more nervous. He knew she was going to question him sooner or later, and he wasn't looking forward to it. Finally he turned toward Marinette, who wore a completely dumbfounded expression, still staring at Alya's phone before her eyes landed on him. He bit his lip, looking back to the screen before Nino broke the silence.

"Dude, you didn't tell me you were dating a superhero!" Nino teased, elbowing him in the side lightly. Adrien smiled bashfully, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You know I don't believe it, but I gotta ask: are you dating Paris's favorite spotted superhero?" Alya grinned, arms crossed over her chest with a smile still plastered on her face.

"Uh, no. I don't know where he could have gotten that idea," he lied, cheeks still uncomfortably warm. Alya nodded, Nino seeming to be holding back a laugh. Adrien turned back toward Marinette, who had been completely silent the entire time. Her face was tinted pink, eyes still a bit wider then usual. Before Adrien could ask if she was alright the bell rang, Alya going around to grab Marinette by the wrist and tugging her back to their table. Alya murmured animatedly to Marinette as they went to their seats but Marinette remained quiet. Soon enough Madame Bustier came in and class started, Adrien painfully aware of Alya and Nino's quick glances and smug expressions, as well as Marinette's gaze at the back of his head throughout the period.


End file.
